


Dreamer's Flame

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The Gryffindors betray Harry after an unfortunate event during the summer holidays, and Draco and Harry’s friendship strengthens due to the event. Although, Draco can smell that Harry is intended to mate someone of his kind… and suspects it might be his father…okay, I suck at summaries… [Lucius x Harry, I call it Larry]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ** _

_[I’ve gone through and corrected some of the errors that were pointed out, so if you see any others please leave a review telling me. English is not my first language so sometimes it’s difficult for me to notice errors, Thanks – ShoneNacht]_

Chapter One

 

Grey eyes peered through the clear compartment windows of the Hogwarts Express, through them he could see the thin, dark-clothed form of Harry Potter- sitting by himself with legs drawn into him with thin arms hugged around his shins. His emerald eyes were turned to the outfacing window, watching the idyllic scenery go by.

But what surprised Draco the most wasn’t that he didn’t have Granger and at least one Weasley around, or that the Gryffindors were no where to be found- - but how much his appearances had changed over the two month summer holiday. The only way he’d be able to recognize the other teen was from his scent and those damningly distinctive round glasses that no other person in the right mind would wear.  
Harry Potter had always been told he was practically a clone of his father (save for the verdant eyes of Lily Evans and the blemish on his forehead)- though now, this statement would be considered equivocal; the hard features of James Potter softened into those of Lily Evans with a lingering trace of masculine strength.  
Not only that, but the normally short messy jet black hair was longer now, in a loose mid-back length ponytail that appeared like it would soon free itself from the elastic band.  
Face alone- Harry Potter was beautiful; with the slim, lithe, effeminate body- gorgeous.

Harry was cursed to living a life of shortness, still around 5’2” or 5’3”, his petite fram was small and curvy- though sometimes scrawny and underfed.  
Draco smirked, his 6’3” body that was well muscled could easily overpower the other. But no- not in violence, the youngest Malfoy would have other intentions….

 

Draco pulled open the door quickly and with much sound to alert the other teen, causing the teen to direct the dreamy emerald eyes away from the greenery and towards the Slytherin with surprise held in the forest-like depths.  
Though the two had formed a friendship, Harry still seemed hesitant in Draco’s presence.

“Draco…” Harry smiled, greeting the blonde that closed the door and sat across the dark haired teen, “How are you?” he finally asked Slytherin, breaking the tense silence.

“Pretty good, I suppose…” Draco answered, getting comfortable in his seat, “Where’s Granger and Weasley?”, curiously, he’d seen the pair before on the other end.

“Oh… Well…” Harry took a moment to stare out the window a moment to correctly formulate his words, “Over the summer they changed their opinions of me, I suppose…” he sighed, looking up at his friend with a somber smile.

“And what caused this?” Draco answered angrily, eyes narrowed in contempt.

“Eh…” Harry rubbed the back of his head a moment, “I don’t know if it’s completely fair… but I guess a bulk of the blame falls upon my relatives…” he removed his glasses then rubbed the bridge of his nose, they’d witnessed one of his ‘punishments’.

“Are your freaky little friends here to watch…?”

They’d seen the elder Dursely carve the word “FREAK” down his thigh, for some reason… it caused his friend’s opinion of him to change drastically…

“If you can’t even protect yourself from a muggle how can you possibly protect a whole world?!”

“What do you mea-… is that a bruise on your neck?” Draco stood, and walked over to the smaller male and quickly pulled down his collar to reveal the rest of the hand shaped bruise around the slender neck, “What is this?!” he growled, “Is this from one of those damned muggles?!” he fumed with rage.

Harry’s eyes strayed to elsewhere, “It’s nothing, Draco, really…” he whispered.

“No… it’s not… Tell me, what happened?” Draco’s voice softened and the green eyes looked into his grey ones.

 

_“Dear Father,_  
Something interesting has taken place involving Harry Potter – apparently, during our summer holidays he lives with muggles, and for the past sixteen years he’s been living there, they’ve been abusing and neglecting him. Physically, emotionally, and I fear maybe even sexually… You should see him now, he’s so different and subservient.   
He’s very unhappy with Dumbledore and his beliefs in general as of now, and he’s been betrayed by his own side. 

_Now, I’m sure you wonder why I am informing you of these developments – but he smells of an intended, he’s not mine (though I envy who he’s meant for because he’s become quite gorgeous), but as you’ve not found yours yet, I thought you’d be interested in checking this possibly while we’re at Hogsmeade one week…_

_~Your son  
Draco Malfoy”_

Lucius smirked as he read over the letter, he sipped his wine and let out a deep laugh… his son was most useful sometimes…

 

[END CHAPTER ONE]  
Short, I know, sorry. I’m a student and I’m busy a lot of the time and I don’t always have time to work, but I’m sure there will be another chapter soon if reviews/comments are good enough.


End file.
